The Vamps : James Mcvey Connor Ball Smut
by LolaBelle18
Summary: already leading a complicated life, Olivia finds herself in an ever growing catastrophe! thinking that she has everything finally sorted and her mind made about who her true love is something happens that not even she saw coming. contains profanity and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on Connors lap as we sat with our friends in the garden I enjoyed the sound of laughter as I heard it echo in connors chest. Wrapping his arm around me a little tighter, I got comfy.

We were currently at Tristans house with the rest of the band having a barbeque, the afternoon hsad been really relaxed and it was nice to just let our hair down a little and enjoy everyone's company.

As the hours ticked by, the empty beer cans stacked up and the four boys gradually got louder and sillier.

I had been going out with Connor for years, long before the band was even formed. With no other real family of my own he had always been there for me as my only form of stability. He was always very protective of me and I adored that about him. The other boys in the band had got to know me as part of the furniture now. I liked to think of them all as my family.

"... What about Alton Towers?" brad suggested as the discussion of a day trip out was well under way.

"Yeah we are up for that, huh 'Liv?" Connor said to me as he looked down to my face and kissed my forehead. I nodded. A fun day out sounded good to me.

"Olivia, I can't imagine you screaming your head off on the fast rides." James teased me as it was a well known fact that I was fairly reserved and quiet.

"I can!..." tris butted in. "Have you not heard those two fucking each other on the tour bus... Olivia has a right pair of lungs on her." He said with a chuckle as he looked at Connor and I cosied up together. I went bright red and I think James wished he never mentioned anything.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom" I said to Connor as I moved his arm from around me. I flashed Tristan my pretend angry-eyes at him as I walked passed him and in to the house, leaving the boys in the garden.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I washed my hands after going to the loo. Looking at my reflection I shook my head. I was a pretty girl, I did know that and people had always told me but my self esteem was ridiculously low because of the awkward upbringing I had grown up with. I had been placed in more foster homes than I cared to remember.

With a sigh I unlocked the door of the bathroom and went to walk out. A small scream of shock left my lips though as I opened the door seeing James on the other side. "Shit! You made me jump." I said giving him a playful slap on the chest.

He smiled at me. "Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." He replied, looking towards the stairs to see if anyone else was around. James then grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in to the bathroom, locking the door behind us.

"James! What the hell are you doing!?... this is too risky." I said in panicked whisper.

"I'm sorry... I just needed to talk to you, be alone with you... just for a minute!" He said, then pulled me in to his body, placing his lips on mine.

The slow kiss that James and I now shared wasn't our first. My tongue enjoyed slipping in to his warm mouth as his tongue enjoyed caressing mine. Reluctantly pulling away, James rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you 'liv." He said, his eyes sad with such heart ache in them that knew us being together properly was never going to happen...

I placed my hand on the side of James's face. "I love you too, but doing this here and now is wrong on so many levels, James... if Connor caught us you might as well kiss goodbye to your band." I said looking him in the eye as my thumb gently stroked his cheek.

James nodded. "I've just missed you... it's been over a week since we were last alone." He replied, taking a lock of my hair in his hands and playing with it.

"I know. James, it's not how I want things, this isn't how I want my life to go. I think it's time we tell Connor... or at least I should break up with him. What do you think?" I asked.

"Seriously?" James replied as he looked at me a bit taken aback. He walked over to the bath and sat on the edge.

"Yes!... I love Connor but I'm not in-love with him any more. James if you want me then I want you." I said softly.

Hearing a loud bang outside the bathroom door made both of us jump. I looked at james with frightened eyes.

The two of us didn't move an inch for several seconds until James finally got the courage and opened the door.

"It's fine there's nothing there... must of been the wind slamming a door shut or something." He said. "Look... Olivia... this breaking up with Connor thing... we will talk about when we get a proper chance yeah? Don't go doing anything stupid." He said searching my face.

I nodded. "Text me, okay?" I said wanting to just bury myself in his arms. James gave me a wink which was our non spoken communication for 'text me' which we usually used when in a crowded room and unable to talk freely. I smiled at him then watched him walk away from me and go down the stairs. On returning separately to the party in the garden I was no longer in the mood to enjoy myself but James seemed to be forcefully going over the top with having fun.

Sitting back down in the garden a fairly drunk Connor rested himself in the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers through the insane amount of hair he had on his head. "You're beautiful." He said as he took my hand in his and kissed my neck. Guilt piled on me thick.

I remained fairly quiet for the rest of the barbeque, my mind was loaded with what felt like the weight of the world.

I didn't go out of my way to cheat on Connor, just as James didn't want to feel the way he did about me. It just happened, starting off with joking around together which led to looks being exchanged between us which eventually brought us to sharing our first kiss in James's car. He had offered to take me home after Connor got caught up working late on a video shoot... James and I both knew what was going to happen. That was 6 months ago, now everytime James smiles my heart aches for him.

The amount of times either James or myself had called it a day on our relationship was sky high, but we always went back to each other. It was bitter sweet, I couldn't be with him but we couldn't be apart. Our alone time consisted of me telling Conner I was busy at uni or going shopping, where in reality I would sneak to James's house to be with him. James and I hadn't slept together though, not once! but we had come close to it a few times. James thought of Conner like a brother, screwing his girlfriend behind his back was too much of a burden for him to bear.

As our evening came to an end, and the taxi had dropped both Connor and I off at his place I showered and walked in to the bedroom as I towel dried my hair. Connor was sat up on his bed, wearing nothing but his Sponge Bob boxers and scrolling through the sky sports news on his phone. He was perfection, although at this precise moment in time he was drunk perfection, and tomorrow he was going to be hung over perfection.

Connor looked up to me, looking the towel that was wrapped around my body from the shower up and down and smiled, his hair now had a mind of it's own, he resembled a cute furry animal that had just woken up from hibernation.

"Olivia, You alright yeah? You've been quieter than usual tonight." He said watching me squeeze the moisture from my hair.

I nodded. "Bit tired, that's all... I feel a bit shit actually." I said truthfully, wondering how good Tristan was at actually cooking food properly on a barbeque.

Connor pulled a pretend sad face at me, chucking his phone down on the bed he held his arms wide open. "Come here.. con-cons will make it better." He said with a smirk.

I cracked a smile at him, then crawled from the end of his bed in to his arms.

"First things first... let's get rid of this." He said tugging at the towel that was wrapped around my body...


	2. Chapter 2

Flinging the towel on to the floor, Connor wore a sexy glint in his eyes as he took control. He guided my head down on to his pillow, my damp hair laying flat against it.

"Just let me take care of everything." He said, swirling his finger softly over my collar bone. I nodded, too transfixed to stop anything from happening. I loved watching him do things like this. He was so sexy and dominant, yet caring all at the time.

I looked on as Connor began to kiss my shoulder, then trail down a little further to my chest. He rustled up a beautiful smell of his aftershave as he moved.

I rested my hand on his broad shoulder blade, mindlessly running my fingers over his skin. as Conner moved further down I felt his tongue trace around my stomach, his spongebob boxers now coming in to view as his ass got further in the air leaning over me on the bed. I squirmed a little at the ticklish sensation, making him look up. I saw the amusement in his kind eyes.

Letting out a large breath, I readied myself for what was about to happen. I felt perverted almost just laying here watching him lavish me in love and adoration but removing my eyes from him was out of the question.

"Oh God..." I breathed out as I felt the kisses hit my inner thighs.

Connors lips teased me as they kissed along the sensitive skin of my thigh. His hands glided around my hip as he got comfy.

He looked up to see my face as his kisses drew nearer and nearer to the inbetween of my legs. It was almost too much for me, the sexual tension was too thick for me to process any normal thoughts. I just wanted his tongue in me.

Connor carried on his erotic show as I watched in such anticipation. I but my lip in sexual frustration as he slid one of his fingers inside me.

My hips bucked against his rhythm, I wanted him to please me so bad. That's when I felt Connors soft, warm tongue hit my clit. My head hit the pillow and my back arched up as I tried to accommodate the amazing feelings he was making my body feel.

"Con' oh baby." I breathed out heavily. "Oh baby.." I carried on.

The mixture of his finger action combined with his tongue was sending me to seventh heaven. I banished all thoughts of James from my mind but I knew they would come back to haunt me later.

Conner lapped at my juices, he was having his own little party down their, his only goal was to please me.

I groaned louder as I felt connor suck lightly in my clit.

"Connor... I want your dick in me!" I instructed.

Connor didn't listen to my pleas, he carried on doing what he was doing.

"Baby... Con'" I panted out, but I knew it was too late. "Fuck I'm coming." I said as my body then had a mind of its own and my nails dug in to his shoulder blade as the orgasm ripped through me.

Connors tongue licked at my womanhood, he enjoyed every pulse that my body sent him, I felt more fingers be inserted inside me. His speed dropped in his oral seduction as he just played with me, an almost pleasure/pain sensation hit me as my body gave in to him once more and I came again, this time Connor placed my clit between his lips, enjoying the feel of what he could do to my body.

I placed my hand on the side of his face to say I couldn't take any more of his love like that. Connor did manage to pull himself away from my privates, a smile crept on my face at the state of him. If I thought his hair was a mess earlier, it was chaos now.

"Now I will fuck you." He said with a sexy smirk...

Allowing my body to calm down from what Connor had just done to it, I rested my head on his chest. He was sleeping soundly with his arm draped around me. The alcohol finally having a sedative effect on him.

I felt two things; firstly exhausted from a severe sexual workout and secondly guilt... but this time over James. Just a few hours ago I was telling James that I wanted to break up with Connor and be with him properly but now look... I couldn't even keep my legs shut for the rest of the day. I was confused... really confused!

I looked at Connor, he looked adorable, his mouth ever so slightly parted as he slept. He looked so peaceful... so content. He worshipped the ground I walked on, could I really hurt him so badly and run off with his friend?

Connor was the one that had always been there for me.

I nestled my head in to him, his hair still smelling good but tristans barbeque had tainted it.

I stayed like that for a while, unable to sleep and only wanting to show my forgiveness to Connor by holding him as he lightly snored next to me, completly unaware of how badly I was treating him. At this precise moment in time I didn't know what or who I wanted.

Still feeling a bit sick, I mentally cursed Tristan again, I knew I shouldn't of eaten his food. I slipped connors arm from around me and got out of bed, I slipped on one of Connors t-shirts and went down stairs to get a drink of water.

Standing in the kitchen with my drink I noticed my bag slung on the dining chair where I had left it earlier.

I sat down and rummaged through it until I found my phone. My heart died as I read the text message that was waiting for me from James. It said "just finished a song for the album. Its about u, it's called Another World xx"

I closed the door to the kitchen so I wouldn't disturb Connor, then pressed dial on my phone.

"Hey baby!" James answered sleepily with after only a couple of rings.

"Hi jay.. sorry I'm late in replying. Did I wake you up? It's been a bit of a mindfuck tonight if I'm honest." I replied as I found one of my elastic hair bands in my bag and played with it while I chatted.

"I was just nodding off, it's cool. Olivia, we will talk properly about us soon okay. I know how much you worry about shit, but seriously everything will be fine." He promised.

"When will I see you next?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, if you come down to the studio with Connor... I want you to hear the song I wrote." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Yeah I will tag along but I mean alone, James." I replied.

"I know... I know you do. When ever you get a chance then I will make sure I'm free okay... I love you 'Liv." He said wholeheartedly down the phone.

"I love you too." I replied, feeling the ache in my heart get so painful.

"How come you are up this late?" James asked me as my hair band I was playing with whizzed through the air and hit the floor.

"I don't feel great... I think tris has poisoned me with his sausage." I moaned.

A chuckle from James erupted down the phone. "Do you know how dodgy that just sounded?" He laughed.

I shook my head at my own choice of stupid words. "Sorry... you know what I mean. I just feel rough." I explained.

"I wish I was there for you." James said softly.

Guilt coated every inch of me. "I should get going, I don't want Connor to find me on the phone... I love you Jay." I said quietly.

"I love you more..." He replied. "... see you tomorrow at the studio... bye 'Liv."

I said my goodbyes then pressed end call. Grabbing my glass of water, I took myself back of to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

After a terrible nights sleep and not feeling 100%, I woke up feeling worse, looking to the side of me I saw Connor, he was belly down and star-fish shaped as he still slept in the bed.

The sickness that I felt got the better of me in the end and I eventually had to make a dash to the bathroom to puke my guts up.

Just as I thought I felt better, another wave of nausea washed over me, making me stick my head in to the toilet again.

Slumped down next to the loo I felt like shit!

"You okay Olivia?" Came Connors husky voice from just waking up, he rubbed my back in an attempt to heal me, but unfortunately it made me want to be sick more. More vomit left me as Connor made a loving, yet poor attempt to scoop my hair in to a pony tail.

"Con' ... oh my God, please get out..." I said as my voice echoed from the toilet bowl. "... you don't wanna see me like this." I moaned.

"I don't care what you look like... c'mon let's get you back in to bed." He said softly.

My legs felt like jelly as I walked across the hall and back in to Connors room. He pulled the covers back and helped me in to bed.

"Will you be alright on your own? Me and the boys have a studio slot this morning." He said as he ran his hand across my face, clearing away a few stray hairs.

"I wanna go with you... I will be fine in a bit." I assured him. I knew James would be heartbroken if I didn't show up to hear his song.

Connor looked at me, trying to sum up if this was a wise idea.

He sighed. "I don't like leaving you like this... so I guess. Maybe if you headbutted tristan for feeding you undercooked food, then that would make you feel better." He said with a small smile.

After giving up trying to make myself look presentable, Connor and I made our way to the studio. He held my hand the entire way, I didn't think much of it until we entered the recording studio and I made eye contact with James, who eyed the linked hands Connor and I shared before giving me the 'generic hello' that he always did when we were with everyone.

"Tris, you fucking retard, you gave Olivia food poisoning!" Were connors first words as he glared at his friend.

"What!? No I didn't!... did I? Fuck, Olivia I'm sorry." Tristan said as he walked over and gave me a hug.

After being released from his arms, I sat down next to brad while the guys got everything ready in the sound booth.

"I'm going to book those tickets for Alton Towers later... I was thinking we could go on Friday? Is that good for you two?" Brad asked me as he sipped at a Starbucks coffee in a polystyrene cup.

I nodded. "Yeah, should be... double check with Connor but I don't think we have any plans." I said with a smile.

"Did you want me to get you a bottle of water or anything? You do look a bit... rough." Brad said as politely as possible.

I laughed at him. "That would be great, thanks brad." I replied. I smiled to myself as I watched him walk over to the vending machine. Brad Simpson was one of a kind and I adored him to bits. He was one of those people that just accepted how things were, he never tried to change anyone. I considered brad to be the person I could talk to about anything... anything apart from my affair with James of course.

After handing me the water, brad joined the others in the booth, I saw James talking to all of them as he went through the keys and notes of the new song he had written. I waited with baited breath to hear it. But when James finally did sit down with a guitar in his hands and gave me a quick glance to say 'this is it.' I sure as hell wasn't expecting to hear what I did.

Another World was possibly the most emotional and personal song that I had ever heard. It was beautiful... completly beautiful, and it killed me knowing that James had written it for me but it killed me even more as I watched Connor going over the music to learn his parts to the song completly oblivious to the feelings behind it.

Time couldn't of gone fast enough for me as I watched the boys rehearse and record. They all wanted the most from this career, I didn't want to be the reason that it all went up in smoke. Feeling better, but now faking ill, I told Connor I was going home to bed. Where in reality I was going home but James wasnt going to be far behind me.

We had agreed to meet up, it was the first time that James would be visiting my home but I felt desperate to talk to him. Luckily for me, my foster parents weren't home when James arrived.

"Did you like it?" Where the first words to greet me as I opened up my front door.

I looked up to James who was a lot taller than myself, his hair was perfectly styled and his eyebrows held so much hope in the way they were raised. "I loved the song baby." I replied. "James, I love you too!" I stated, knowing now that he was the one I truly wanted. He was the one I was willing to risk everything for.

James looked at me, he nodded. "You really want to break up with Connor?" He asked.

"Yes... James, The last 24 hours has been strange but it's made me realise that it's you I want. I'm going to tell him its over tomorrow." I said with my mind made up.

"What do you think he will do when he realises we are together?" James asked.

I sighed. "I don't even want to think about that right now. I'm hoping he will take the break up well... maybe a few months down the line we can go public huh?" I said sounding more optimistic than I actually felt.

"So this is it then... it's going to be me and you from now on?" He replied.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him as he still stood in my doorway. "I won't regret anything James."

He smiled at me and took my hand. "Is your room this way?" He asked guiding me toward the stairs.

Walking in to my bedroom with James's hand in mine, did feel strange but I enjoyed the rush it gave me. I noticed James looking at everything that was in my room.

"It's not much... but it's been home for the last couple of years." I explained as he admired the truly terrible wallpaper that hung on my walls.

"Don't do that." James said sitting down on the small window seat.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"Feel inadequate... don't feel ashamed of how you came to be Olivia, it made you who you are." James said softly, not moving his eyes from me as he sat.

"Does seeing where I come from not put you off though? I mean, broken families and troubled life isn't what most guys go for." I replied, explaining my fears.

James smiled at me. "I honestly couldn't give a flying fuck if you slept in a dustbin 'liv... it's you I'm after... not your wallpaper."

It was odd how my bad luck in life changed and I ended up with two amazing guys, loving me and wanting me. But it was just my luck that it would come with such heartache.

I walked toward James as he still sat on the small cushioned seat next to my window. His hand grabbed the waistband of my skinny jeans and pulled me in towards him.

Standing in between his open legs I tipped his chin up toward me and kissed him.

"I love you... I've missed you like crazy!" I said running both my hands through his hair, leaving it no longer styled to perfection.

James grinned at me. "I love you too... but the rules still apply Olivia." He said with a smirk as my hands began pulling at his t-shirt.

James and our 'no sex' rule while I remained with Connor had at times been difficult, I wanted him, he wanted me so to not act on that was a challenge like no other when we were alone, but even I agreed that fucking two guys at once was a bit fucked up even for me, fortunatly for James though, sticking his dick in my mouth wasn't!

I smiled at my handsome blonde who was watching me intently; then went down on my knees.

I opened the fly on his jeans with a simple flick of my finger, the hardness that lay hidden in his boxers was magnificent. With no hesitation I reached my hand in and released it from its tight confinement.

James was a big guy, there was no denying that, it had crossed my mind lots of times how much it might actually hurt to try and fit him inside me when the time did arrive for our first sex session... but now was not the time to worry about that.

I gave James a quick glance up, flashing him my sexy eyes, then looked back down to his hardness. Gripping my palm gently around his dick I seductively licked it like a lolly pop. I heard James moan softly from above me as he enjoyed himself.

"That feel good huh?" I whispered out.

James nodded and placed one of his hands on my head, he smoothed his hand down on my hair, gently stroking it back, but slyly guiding me back towards his stiffness.

I wished no time now, if James wanted it, then I was the girl to give it to him. I took his entirety in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip as my head bobbed up and down in James's lap.

He tasted good and I enjoyed the feel of his pubic hair as it met my face with each thrust of my neck.

Working his pole as best I could, James was was enjoying every second. The husky growls of sexual-want, were possibly the most attractive things my ears had heard.

Removing everything but the tip of him from my mouth, I placed my hand around James's shaft once more and gently tugged my hand over him as my tongue worked its magic on the head.

"Olivia... fuck..." I heard James moan softly as he gripped my hair in his hands, it was tight and it hurt a little but I liked it.

I kept my pace steady and my licking momentum at an all time high. I felt James's dick get that little bit harder in my hand and I knew it was time.

I welcomed the almost hot splashes hit the back of my throat, he tasted so good, I made I sure I didn't waste a drop.


End file.
